Memory Alpha:User projects/Unnamed redirect project
Over time, MA has built up a large number of lists of unnamed individuals. These pages are linked using anchor tags, but the "incoming links/what links here" shows only the page linking, not the target to which it links. This makes things difficult when individuals are merged (when identified as the same individual), or moved to a new location. As such, an undertaking began to individualize incoming links using redirects to point to the anchors. For this, anchor tags are added to each heading using a three digit number (leading zeroes, such as '001', '010', '122', etc). Redirects are created for these and categorized into the appropriate tree. Then all incoming links to individuals are converted to use these redirects (ie, images, episode credits, actor pages, etc). At times, entire groups can be identified with a single anchor/redirect, but smaller groups should use individual links, especially if any of those individuals had more detailed activity within an episode Individuals From unnamed individuals: A * Complete B * Unnamed Borg (~270 incoming links, ~55 groupings) C * Complete D * Unnamed Deltans (4 individuals in one listing, unknown in another) E * ... F * Complete G * List of Gosis' species H * ... I * ... J * Unnamed Jem'Hadar (~76 incoming links, ~20 groupings K * ... L * ... M * List of Makull's species * Unnamed Malon * Unnamed Malurians * Mantilles inhabitants * Unnamed Mazarites * Unnamed Menk * Unnamed Metrons * Unnamed Mikhal Travelers * Unnamed Mintakans * Unnamed Mizarians * Unnamed Mordanites * Unnamed Moneans N * Unnamed Na'kuhl * Unnamed Nakan * Unnamed Nechani * New Zealand Penal Settlement personnel * Unnamed Nibirans * Unnamed Night Aliens * Nimbus III inhabitants * List of Nocona's species * Unnamed Nol-Ennis * Unnamed Norcadians * Unnamed Numiri * Unnamed Nuu'Bari * Unnamed Nygeans * Unnamed Nyrians O * Unnamed Ocampa * Unnamed Orpheus Mining colony miners * Unnamed Osaarians * Unnamed Overlookers P * Unnamed Pah-wraiths (oddity: only 2 incoming links for 7 individuals) * Unnamed Pakleds ** Mondor personnel * Paraagan II personnel * Unnamed Paradans * List of Penk's species * Pernaia Prime moon visitors * Unnamed photonic lifeforms (~54 incoming links; ~3 groups) * Unnamed Platonians * List of Prah Mantoos' species * Unnamed Prophets (oddity: only ~8 incoming links for ~26 individuals) * Unnamed Proxcinians Q * Complete R * Unnamed Rekag-Seronians * Unnamed Reptohumanoids * Unnamed Rhaandarites * Rigel IV natives * Unnamed Rigelians * Unnamed Risians * Unnamed Rutians S * Unnamed Sakari * San Francisco bar visitors * List of Sarda's species * Unnamed Selay * Unnamed Sheliak * Unnamed Shivolians * Unnamed Sikarians * Unnamed Skagarans * Unnamed Skrreeans * Unnamed Sky Spirits * Unnamed Solanogen-based lifeforms * Unnamed Son'a * Unnamed Species 8472 * Unnamed Species 10026 * Unnamed Sphere-Builders * Straleb inhabitants * Unnamed Subytt * Unnamed Suliban * Unnamed Swarm species T * Unnamed T'Lani * Unnamed Takarians * Unnamed Takret * Unnamed Talaxians * Unnamed Tandarans * Unnamed Tarellians * Unnamed Tarlac * List of Tarquin's species * Tarsus IV inhabitants * List of Tau's species * Unnamed Telsians * Unnamed Teplans * Unnamed Terrelians * Unnamed Terrellians * Unnamed Thasians * Think Tank members * Unnamed Tholians * Unnamed Tilonians * Unnamed Trelonians * List of Tret's species * Unnamed Turei * Unnamed Tyrans U * Complete V * Unnamed Varro * Unnamed Vaskans * Unnamed Ventaxians * Unnamed Vhnori * Unnamed Vidiians * List of Viorsa's species * Unnamed Vissians * Unnamed Vorta * Unnamed Voth W * Complete X * Unnamed Xindi (~97 incoming links, ~33 individuals) Y * Complete Z * Complete